


Six Months Later

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: A short little fic celebrating Jake and Amy’s six month wedding anniversary.





	Six Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t posted in a while but my final year at uni is kicking my butt. I wrote this on my phone at like midnight so it’s probably terrible but I just wanted to write something!! Leave kudos or a review if you liked it, you know the drill :)

Amy is already flustered before she even reaches her desk, having discovered on the elevator ride up that half her beat cops have come down with the flu and she has to somehow conduct their usual patrols while being grossly understaffed. To make matters worse, she had to rush out of work last night so as not to miss dinner reservations with Karen and Roger, leaving a mess of papers and files all over the surface. She doesn’t have time to re-organise them right now and the thought of working amongst that chaos causes anxiety to seep into her chest.

 

She stops dead in the middle of the bullpen when she sees all the papers on her desk have been neatly filed away, the trash can has been emptied and a large bouquet of roses now sits proudly in the middle of her desk.

 

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Charles gushes, suddenly by her side. “I almost cried when I saw them this morning.”

 

“He’s lying, Santiago,” Rosa butts in. “He definitely cried. A lot. It was awful.”

 

Amy laughs, approaching her desk and reading the note attached to the flowers. Her heat skips a beat at the simple message written in his usual scrawled, messy way.

 

 _Happy_ _six_ _month_ _anniversary_ _to_ _my_ _dream_ _girl_. _Love_ _you_ _so_ _much_.

 

 _Jake_ ❤️

 

She re-reads it a couple of times, memories of the happiest day of her life flooding back to her. The look on Jake’s face as she walked down the aisle, his vows, sliding the ring onto his finger as he said _absolutely_ _I_ _do_. Their first kiss as husband and wife. Celebrating in Shaw’s with their friends. The even better celebrations that took place when they were back in their apartment. It was all so perfect.

 

“Where’s my husband?” She asks, having already noticed he wasn’t in the bullpen when she walked in. She always looks for him first whenever she walks into a room, the smile he always greets her with immediately brightening her day. But he wasn’t at his desk.

 

“Evidence lock-up,” Rosa responds, Amy’s use of “my” and “husband” next to each other rendering Charles speechless.

 

Even six months later, Charles still gets emotional every time Jake and Amy’s marriage is brought up.

 

“Thanks,” Amy murmurs, hurrying to one of their favorite parts of the precinct. When she opens the door, Jake is waiting for her with the biggest smile on his face. “Is today an important day or something?” She teases, feigning ignorance.

 

(They’re married. She’s had this date marked out on their calendar for weeks and they both know it).

 

“It’s a _very_ important day,” he says seriously.

 

Amy grins. “Thank you for the flowers. They’re gorgeous.”

 

“Just like you.”

 

“That was so corny, babe,” she criticises, but she secretly loves it. “You’re gorgeous too. Those curls...”

 

She combs her fingers through his hair, making him chuckle. He’s let it grow a bit longer over the last six months and the front is now super curly. His wife is kind of obsessed with it.

 

“Do you want to open your present now or later?”

 

“You bought me another present? Babe, you already got me flowers and you’re insisting on paying tonight. It’s too much.”

 

“ _Technically_ ,” he stresses, “we’re both paying since we’ve got a joint account now. And you’re my wife, I’m allowed to treat you to flowers and presents. It’s part of my duties as the greatest husband of all time.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yep. So do you want it now?”

 

“Go on then,” she says because she does love his presents. Ever since their six month anniversary of dating when he surprised her with an overnight stay in the New York Public Library, he has knocked every single gift he’s got her out the park. Of course they are mega competitive so they’re constantly trying to one-up each other as to who can give the better gift. Amy had won last Christmas by giving him Taylor Swift tickets (their seats were over 500 ft away as per his restraining order, of course, Amy didn’t want him ever going back to prison) and Jake won the year before with stunning pearl earrings.

 

He hands her a rectangular box gift-wrapped box (there’s no way Jake would ever have wrapped it so neatly and tied a bow on the top) and she opens it carefully. Inside is a silver photo frame with a candid picture from their wedding taken on Gina’s phone, _Jake_ _and_ _Amy_ \- _May_ _20th_ _2018_ engraved on the bottom.

 

She traces the text with the pad of her thumb, tears welling in her eyes. “I love it, Jake. And I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” he says, kissing her softly.

 


End file.
